


Tequila or Whiskey?

by Babyshark35



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Coda, Conversations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyshark35/pseuds/Babyshark35
Summary: Post 1x10. Drabble fic. Michael comes back to The Wild Pony when it’s open.





	Tequila or Whiskey?

‘Come back when we’re open.’

Michael was hesitant to walk into the Pony after his interaction with Maria the day before, but he needed a drink, or several. After Michael basically bared his soul to Alex, he had freaked out and left, again. He could see that Alex was upset after learning Michael wanted to leave earth to try to find his home. A part of Michael had hoped it was because Alex still loved him, but he couldn’t help feeling rejected, regardless. He needed to get Alex out of his head, but as soon as he saw the exasperated look on Maria’s face when he walked into the bar, the likelihood of that happening seemed slim. 

“You said come back when you’re open. You’re open,” Michael sighed, sitting down on a barstool.

“Guerin it’s noon and I really don’t think you should be here right now. Alex was really upset yesterday.”

“Yeah, I’m aware. We talked...and then he walked, again.”

Maria could see that he was in pain, he barely tried to cover it up. The cocky front, usually apparent with Michael, was nothing more than a transparent facade.

“Tequila or whiskey?”

“Both.” 

She poured them both a shot of tequila. Michael slammed his back immediately. 

“So you two talked yesterday...about Texas?”

“Surprisingly, no. He he saw me with your necklace, though...figured it out. You know...my reputation and all.”

Michael saw the guilt spread across her face, covered quickly by anger.

“Why? Why would you do that to him? With his best friend?” 

Michael laughed bitterly. “It’s always me. I’m always the bad guy, the criminal...but no matter what I do, he walks away. Like I said before, I just needed some quiet. I’m sorry that I put you in that position.” 

As he spoke, Michael stretched and flexed his damaged hand, a resigned look on his face. He desperately missed the quiet of the music.

Maria was not oblivious to his behavior. “You never said what happened.” Maria stated, rather than asked, pointing to his mangled hand.

Michael choked out a laugh and pointed to the tequila bottle. He needed to be drunk for this conversation. Maria poured him a second drink and waited.

Michael quickly took the shot then spoke. “This,” holding his hand up with a contemptuous smirk on his face, “is courtesy of Master Sergeant Manes.” 

Maria gasped, “Alex’s dad did that?” 

Michael didn’t respond. 

“Why? Does Alex know?”

“Oh, Alex knows. He was there.” Michael knew he probably shouldn’t be talking about that day to Maria, that Alex should be, but Michael was tired of secrets. “He walked in on us after we had sex for the first time and let’s just say Master Sergeant did NOT hesitate to share his feelings on that. It was the best day of my life and then it became the worst. He went after Alex, threw him up against the wall, choking him. I tried to stop him from hurting Alex and then he took a hammer to my hand. Four times.”

“Jesus, Guerin.” 

“Yeah, well...I had to. I’d do it again. I’d do anything for Alex.” Michael stated, then instantly froze at his unintentional admission. He started to nervously fiddle with the empty glass in front of him.

“You love him.” 

Michael looked up from the glass in his hands, but did not speak. He didn’t deny it either. 

Maria nodded, knowingly. “He loves you too, you know.”

“Ha!” Michael scoffed. “Then why did he walked away yesterday? We were trying to talk through all our issues, then he panicked and left.”

“I don’t know, but he did come in here yesterday afternoon. He was really upset, but he seemed more upset with me, than you. Though, I’d be pissed at you. He acted as though he almost deserved to be in pain.” 

Michael sighed deeply, looking back at his hands. “I didn’t sleep with you to hurt him. I didn’t. I was...I am just lost. He has pushed me away so many times, including the night before Texas. I don’t know why I keep letting him.” 

“Guerin, you know why. Cut him some slack. He’s been through a lot.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that. More than you know. We both have. It’s just always been this back and forth battle with Alex. We just can’t seem to get on the same page. Maybe eventually, we’ll both get our shit together.”

“You will. I know it. I can feel it from the both of you. Love like that can overcome anything.”

Michael turned to look at her, a critical look on his face. Upon seeing the sincerity reflected back in her eyes, he relaxed, “I hope you’re right.”


End file.
